It is known in the art relating to vehicle safety restraint systems to adjust the reaction of the restraint system to accommodate for the weight and position of the vehicle occupant. It is desirable to prevent injury and unnecessary deployment of the safety restraint system. Deployment of an air bag associated with an unoccupied seat location during a vehicle crash adds unnecessary expense to repair of the vehicle. Also, it is desirable to prevent deployment of the air bag when a small child, or an infant in a rear facing car seat, is occupying the seat.
To prevent such unnecessary deployment of an air bag at an unoccupied seat location, sensors are provided to detect the presence of an occupant on the vehicle seat. These sensors include pressure sensing switches located in the seat cushion or infrared or ultrasonic sensors located in the vehicle dashboard or instrument panel. A problem with the infrared or ultrasonic sensors is that if the dashboard is blocked or the seat is covered, accurate detection of a seat occupant in the seat is hindered. Also, such sensors are not cost effective. Furthermore, most prior sensing systems fail to provide an accurate weight of the seat occupant which can be used to determine and adjust the reaction of safety restraint systems.
Another device for controlling a safety restraint system is a manual override switch that may be installed to allow a driver to disable the passenger-side air bag manually. Such devices, however, become ineffective in instances where the driver or operator simply forgets to turn the switch on or off depending upon the existence of a passenger or a child in the vehicle seat.